marvelcinematicdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
M.O.D.O.K.
|gender = Male |affiliation = A.I.M. |game = Iron Man 3 - The Official Game |status = Deceased |voice actor = Nick Sullivan}} Mental Organism Designed Only for Killing, commonly referred to as M.O.D.O.K., was an enhanced form taken on by Aldrich Killian after his death. Biography Before his death at the hands of Pepper Potts, Aldrich Killian's consciousness was "downloaded" by A.I.M.. Following his death, it was uploaded into a new enhanced form. M.O.D.O.K. then set about planning his revenge on Tony Stark. He found allies in Ezekiel Stane (who believed everything Stark had to be rightfully his), Arthur Parks (who desired great power) and the Crimson Dynamo (who wanted funds and Extremis technology to stage a revolution against the Russian government). M.O.D.O.K. attacked Stark in California and Stark was disgusted by his appearance. He mocked Stark for being unable to face the horrors he himself had unleashed on the world. The two fought and Stark defeated M.O.D.O.K., who concluded that he was not yet evolved enough and his work needed to continue. Now in an even more enhanced form, M.O.D.O.K. attacked Stark in New York City. He belittled Stark for his arrogance and warned him that he was but a few steps from becoming all-powerful. They battled again and Stark was the victor, but M.O.D.O.K. boasted that once he and Stane put their plan into action, he would take everything from Stark as Stark had once done to him. Stark traveled to China and defeated the Crimson Dynamo, Stane and Parks in turn. M.O.D.O.K. began uploading his consciousness into Stark Industries's network and accessing state secrets and launch codes with the intention of making it seem like Stark Industries had declared war on the world, with A.I.M. taking over what was left once the dust cleared. ]] M.O.D.O.K. confronted Stark once again, now in his most enhanced form yet. He bragged that he would triumph over Stark and destroy his legacy, bringing the world to heel with his weapons. He revealed his true identity to Stark and attacked him, completing the upload into the Stark Industries network during the ensuing battle. Stark was pleased to hear this news, causing M.O.D.O.K. shock and confusion. Stark sprung his trap and willingly destroyed the network (and therefore Stark Industries itself), destroying Killian for good.Iron Man 3 - The Official Game Powers and Abilities *'Technopathy': M.O.D.O.K. had the ability to mentally control and channel himself through technology, which he displayed when he embedded his consciousness into the Stark Industries network. **'Consciousness Transferal': M.O.D.O.K. had the ability to transfer his consciousness to different bodies, which he did each time he created a more enhanced form. *'Flight' Relationships Allies *A.I.M. **Ezekiel Stane † **Arthur Parks/Living Laser **Crimson Dynamo † Enemies *Tony Stark/Iron Man - Killer Gallery MODOK v1.jpg|M.O.D.O.K. v.1.0 MODOK v2.jpg|M.O.D.O.K. v.2.0 MODOK v3.jpg|M.O.D.O.K. v.3.0 MODOK icon 1.jpg Aldrich Killian M.O.D.O.K..jpg MODOK v 3.0.png Trivia *In the comics, M.O.D.O.K's first designation name was M.O.D.O.C. '('Mental Organism Designed Only for Computing), but his transformation turned him mad and he subsequently changed his name to M.O.D.O.K. Behind the Scenes *Stephen McFeely and Christopher Markus, writers of Captain America: Civil War have discussed the possibility of introducing M.O.D.O.K. in the film. They have named actor Peter Dinklage as their ideal choice to portray M.O.D.O.K..'Captain America' Writer Wants Peter Dinklage As MODOK For Sequel References External Links * * Category:Video Games Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:Blonde Hair Category:White Eyes Category:A.I.M. Leaders Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Iron Man